


Dear diary

by xxlisagamerxx



Category: Hauntswitch, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlisagamerxx/pseuds/xxlisagamerxx
Summary: In which Jude writes diary entries for his own interest and for Joey, if she ever comes back.
Relationships: Dammek & Jude Harley, Dammek/Jude Harley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Dear diary

**01**  
I have decided to take record of what is happening for personal reasons and research.  
However, perhaps also for Joey. .

It's been a day since Dammek and Joey switched places. I still hope  
I can get her back. Roxy has been busy and did not come to the half-Harley mansion yet.  
Luckily, I had an emergency ration. Finally all the planning and preparing come into place.  
Though, I did not expect a visitor. 

Dammek. He is very interesting, I did not expect him to be an alien at first but, he  
really is. Does everyone on the planet he came from have grey skin and candy corn coloured horns?  
I plan to ask him more about it later.  
He is violent and carries an outer-planet gun. I have tried to study the gun  
however, he will not let me near it! It just makes me more curious. I will postpone that  
research for now..

Even if he is violent, he is not stupid. Before, when Dammek just arrived at the half-Harley   
mansion he saw through all my lies and delaying of information! He told me to "cut the crap"   
and to just say it already. I was speechless. I eventually told him to meet up at the treehouse.   
The walkie-talkie channels are too insecure, especially for an alien, god knows what the government  
would do to him. Of course my plan was to interrogate him when he entered the treehouse yet,that   
plan was a complete catastrophe! Dammek turned the plan 160 degrees and interrogated me instead.   
I can not say I have been that scared before in my entire life. I told him what I thought was   
happening. About Joey and the portals. He seemed furious and frustrated after I told him that.   
And then sat in one of the corners of the treehouse holding his hands against his head.   
I sighed out of relief, yet I was still worried. It was quiet for a bit before he started   
talking again. We exchanged some basic information about ourselves. Turns out Dammek is one of the  
'tetrarchs' in a rebellion on his planet! I can not imagine being in such a situation. We eventually  
came to the conclusion that we should work together. I personally do not know if it will work but,   
it is all we can do right now.

I have a suspicion on who might know something about the portal and how I can get Joey back.  
Roxy might know something but she has not returned yet. My other suspect or so to say, suspects  
are the cultists. They have to know something, why else have they been lurking and stalking us?  
Even the monsters, did the cultists send them? I need answers. I hope Dammek is willing to work  
with me, he seems like good help. He already killed most of the monsters with his (awesome) gun   
when he went to the treehouse. I do not even know if I could do that.   
Later me and Dammek will be going to my room since my most important items are stalled there.   
Oh dear Tesseract, we are coming!

  
**02**  
Yesterday me and Dammek took Tesseract with us to my room. Dammek seemed to really like her!  
Tesseract was a bit scared but she is a good girl. She will get used to him in a flash :).   
When we were in my room I explained my theories about the cultists and how they might be   
connected to all of this. Dammek seemed at least a bit convinced and agreed to help me.   
He said that he did not have anything else to do anyways. We planned to go when we were rested  
since I had not slept for a day straight.I then locked the door and went to my bed.

I do not recall what happened next since I dozed off immediately.  
When I woke up my pet snake was next to me, He must have been hungry so I gave him a little snack.   
A dead mouse under my bed! What a luck. He ate it really fast. Dammek himself was still asleep(?)   
next to Tesseract laying against the wall. Or so I thought. He really scared me! Right when I   
got off my bed He asked me something. 

"Hey nerd, are these your lususes?"  
Oh crikey Dammek, you scared me good! I didn't know you were awake.  
Dammek chuckled  
Come again? Lususes?  
"The barkbeast and the serpentbeast, they are the ones who take care of you don't they?"   
Not really, I am the one taking care of them.  
"Then who the f**k does?" He seemed a bit confused.  
My babysitter Roxy, would then be my caretaker, though she is somewhere else at the moment.  
"Another human takes care of you...??"  
Yes..? What takes care of you then?  
"A cuspidated grimalkin" Dammek said while he smiled  
?????  
"Just give me a pen" His smile disappeared

We eventually both made a drawing of our caretakers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend's birthday! :D  
> I'm also not certain how this website works so I hope you enjoyed it!  
> :o I'm not very experienced, so I hope to build up some.


End file.
